dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:UltimateGohan98/Total Drama DBZRP Ep.17: The Hunter Games
This is a parody series of the Total Drama series. All likeness and all the other biz belongs to them and this is just aparody as stated before. All characters in this series are users here on DBZRP, and will be placed on a island competing for $100,000. Chris: "Last time on Total Drama DBZRP". "Our campers welcomed back a returning Prynce, as the teams officially dissolved". Being split into the classic Boys vs Girls, our campers were pit against eachother in a game of capture the flag". "We saw Blala strenghten alliance, Gohan create a alliance, and saw some alliances in love, hehe". "What does my twisted genius have in store for our campers this week?" "Find out right here, in TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP!" The show starts in the girls cabin as Azusa, Luka, Miri, and Lova are sleeping peacefully. Azusa: " *snore* Tre, Tre, Tre *snore* Love, Love, Love", Azusa says as she sleeps talk. We then transition to the guys cabin, as they are also shown asleep. Gohan: "*snore* First the 100 grand *snore* Then the bîshes", Gohan says also being asleep. Chris Intercom: "The campers are all probably sound asleep right mow", Chris says. "It'll probably be wrong to wake them.....RISE AND SHINE CAMPERS, IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER BEAUTIFUL DAY FOR A CHALLENGE!", Chris yells through the intercom. Luka: "AH!", Luka shouts startled as she falls out her bed. "Grr, stupid Chris", she says as she grabs her head. The campers then emerge out their cabins to find Chris and Chef awaiting them. Blala: "What is it now?", Blala ask a little annoyed. Chris: "Today's challenge will be a game like no other". "Today we'll test your skills to survive", Chris says as he smiles. 9k: "*gulp*" 9k Confessional: "Why do I feel like everytime Chris says something that has to do with our lives, he really means it?" Chef: "Listen up suckas!" "You will all fend for yourselves as you try to take down each and everyone beside you!" Miri: "Didn't we do this last week?", Miri ask. Chris: "No, this challenge will hurt". Chef: "As of now there are no more teams, every man for himself!", Chef says. "You will all be given a weapon f your choice to help aid ou in this challenge". "You will also be given a vest with a target on it!" "Hit the lines on the outside, that peeson is still alive". "Hit the bullseye on their vest, and they are proclaimed dead, and lose the challenge". Zane: "Alright then". Chris: "This would also be a good time to introduce something sinve the teams are now merged". "Each time a camper wins a challenge, theh recieve invincibilty". "Meaning, that they cannot be voted off and you are safe for the week". "I am also introducing this", Chris says as he holds up a small wooden trophy of his head . Azusa: "What is that?", Azusa ask. Chris: "This is what you all will want". "This is a Invincibilty statue". "This statue lets you escape elimination anytime for one time only". "Definantly saving your butts for the week". "This is just a decoy, as the real invincibility staue his hidden somewhere on the island with the stamp of approval to show it's the real deal". "Find it, and it could bring you closer to the 100 grand. Blala Confessional: "With so many enemies as of now, I'm bound to be eliminated anytime". "I have to find that statue". "Because once I do, I can ensure my elimination and go on farther in the competition". "I have to take out some of these losers first though, hehe", Blala chuckles. "One by one, they all will fall". Chef: "Alright suckas, time to start the challenge and watch you fail like a bunch of wimpy crybabys!", Chef says as he throws everyone their vest to put on. Tre: "Uhhh...". Chef: "Race to the crate ahead when I say go to collect your weapon", Chef says as he points to a crate a couple of yards away. "And remember, once I blow the horn, the game begins", Chef says with a evil smile. "On your MARK.....Get SET.....GO!", Chef says as he blows the horn and the 10 campers race to the crates to collect their desired weapons. Gohan gets to the crate first as he searches through the crate for a weapon. Gohan: "Bingo", he says as he oulls out a paintball gun from the previous paint war challenge. He then shoots it at the campers behind him to get someone out. Miri: "Woah", Miri says as she ducks the paint and gets to the crate and hurries to find a bow and some leeches. "Guess I'm suppose to use these as ammo", she says. "Hope you're ready to lose", she says to Gohan. Gohan: "Didn't count on it", he says as he smiles and runs away to find cover. Tre: "Found exactly what I need", Tre says as he collects a bazooka. Blala: "How the heck did you find that?", Blala ask. Tre: "The best stuff is always at the bottom of the crate", he says as he runs off as well. Azusa: "Oolala, mama like", Azusa says as she pulls out a axe. Luka manages to find a whip, and Prynce manages to find a wooden sword. 9k: "Booya, ninja stars!", 9k says he pulls out 6 ninja stars. Lova: "Found my weapon, good luck Blalabear", Lova says as she finds wooden knives and runs off. Zane: "Woah, found a paint grenade launcher!", Zane says pulling it out. Blala: "Hand it over", Blala says. Zane: "W-why?", Zane ask. Blala: "Because I am the leader of the alliance and taking you to the final 3", Blala says. "If you want to make it that far, I suggest you let me win this challenge", Blala says holding his hand out. Zane: "*sigh* Fine", Zane says as he gives Blala the grenade launcher. "But what do I use?", he ask. Blala: "Uhh, here use this", Blala says as he gives Zane a slingshot with some paint pellets. "Go crazy", he says as he runs off. ~In the forest~ Lova walks through the forest as she attempts to look for someone to eliminate. She then spots Prynce as he is by a pond, getting a drink. Lova: "Gotcha", she says quietly as she attempts to sneak up on him. Lova then jumps out and attempts to get stab Prynce's target on his vest, but he kniws she is there and gets out the way. Tre then emerges out the water of the pond and smiles. Tre: "Like a boss", he says as he shoots Lova with the paint bazooka, eliminating her. Prynce: "Nice job", Prynce says as he high fives Tre. A cannon like sound is then heard. Chris Intercom: "Nine campers left, who will be the last one standing?" "It won't be Lova", Chris says as he laughs. Lova: "Grrr". Meanwhile Gohan tries to look for someone as he hears a rustle in the bushes behind him as he turns his back to walk backwards. He then bumps into Miri, startled they both aim their weapons at each other. Miri: "Time to eliminate you". Gohan: "You're going down first", Gohan says. Blala: "You're both going down", Blala says as he jumos from the bushes behind them and shoots his weapon, hitting both their targets and knocking Miri into Gohan. Two canon sounds are then heard. Chris Intercom: "Gohan and Miri are eliminated". "Seven campers remain". Blala: "I got this challenge in the bag", Blala says. Meanwhile Luka walks through the forest as well as she hears a rustle in the bushes. Luka: "Huh?" She then hears a rustle in the bushes ahead of her, as she turns her direction towards it. Luka: "Whoever you are, you better come out now to save yourself the trouble", she says. The bushes then rustle once more as Luka prepares to attack, but a bunny emerges. "Oh, it's only a bunny", she smiles. 9k: "NINJA'D!", 9k yells as he jumps out the bushes and throws his 6 ninja stars at Luka, but misses all of them. Luka: "....." 9k: "......" Luka then whips 9k across the chest to form a X over his bullseye, and knicking him down to the ground. 9k: "*coughcough* I don't think I'm....gonna make it.....*coughcough*....Luka.....I've always loved you.....*dies*" Luka: "9k...the vest are protective....". 9k: "Oh yeah" Luka: *faceplam* A cannon is then heard Chris Intercom: "9k fails yet again". "Six campers remaining". Prynce and Tre then see Luka. Prynce aims his weapon at hee, but Tre motions him to stop. Tre: "So you doing good?", Tre ask. Luka: "It's every camper for themselves you know", she says. "But I'm doing great". Tre: "You got a little scratch on your cheek", Tre says as he wipes some blood off her cheek. 9k: "The ninja never misses", 9k says as he continues to lay on the ground. Azusa then sees Tre and Luka together and gets angry. Azusa: "LUKA!" Luka; "Huh?" Azusa: "GET AWAY FROM MY MAN!", she yells as she swings her axe at Luka, almost decapitataing her. Luka: "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" Azusa then jumps in Luka and starts attacking her, as Luka tries to fight back. 9k: "Catfight!" "Don't be afraid to rip eachothers clothes off", 9k says getting turned on by this. Tre: "Azusa get off her!", Tre says as he shoots his bazooka at both of them, stopping Azusa's attack on Luka, but eliminating both of them. Two cannons are then heard Chris: "Luka and the crazy chick is eliminated". "Four campers remain". Prynce: "Azusa get off her", Prynce says as he attempts to pull Azusa off, but she scratches his face. When Prynce turns around, a paint pellet hits his target on his chest eliminating him. Blala: "Nice shot Zane", Blala says as he walk uo to them. Chris: "Prynce is eliminated!" "Three campers remain". Tre: "Don't take another step", Tre says aiming his Bazooka at Blala. Blala: "I advise you to put your weapon down", he says holding his Paintball grenade launcher. Luka: "He's gonna pull a Flame!", Luka shouts. Tre: "Move I dare you!" Blala: "I don't have time for this", Blala says as he shoots his paintball grenade launcher. Tre: "You asked for it", Tre says as he shoots his paint bazooka. Zane: "Noooo!", Zane says running. A big explosion then occurs being heard for miles. Gohan: "What the heck was that!?", Gohan says as he stops talking to Miri due to the blast being heard. When everything settles down, Tre is shown to be hit, while Blala is unscratched as Zane takes the bullet for him. Blala: "Woah, looks like you are useful Zane", Blala says. Zane: "*coughcough* Thanks....I think *coughcough*", Zane says as he coughs up paint. Two cannons are then heard Chris Intercom: "Tre and Zane are eliminated, making Blala get the win and recieve Invincibility". Tre: "Dammit Zane", Tre says angrily. "Who's side are you on?!" ~At the bondfire~ Tre Confessional: "Right now I have my eye on Zane, but as of now I'm sending this psycopath packing". Luka Confessional: "First off Azusa". "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Gohan Confessional: "Zane now works for Blala, and for that he gets the boot". Azusa Confessional: "I love you Tre", Azusa says as she rubs a picture of Tre on her cheek. "I won't let Luka tear us apart". Prynce Confessional: "Azusa is crazy and Zane is untrustworthy...hmmm". 9k Confessional: "NINJA'D!" Zane Confessional: "Tre is gonna give me the boot, so I might as well vote him for him". Lova Confessional: "Zane stays and Tre goes". Miri Confessional: "Lying is one thing, but trying to cut someone's head off is another". Blala Confessional: "I really don't care what happens to Zane". "As long as I'm safe, I'm fine". Chris: "You cast your votes, and nine of you will be safe this week". "While the other goes home". "Since Blala won the challenge and invincibility, he gets the first marshmallow". "Next goes to Miri". "Annd Gohan". "Prynce and Lova are also safe". "9k you are somehow safe and still here", Chris says as he throws 9k a marshmallow. 9k: "NINJA!" Chris: "Now we have Tre, Luka, Zane, and Azusa". "Anyone want to say anything?" Azusa: "I love you Tre", Azusa whispers in his ear. Tre: "........." Chris: "Next marshmallow goes to Luka". "Tre, you are also safe bro"."The final marshmallow of the night goes too..." Chris:"......Zane....". Azusa: "W-what!" "You guys just want to seperate me from my Tre boo". Gohan: "Tre what now?" Azusa: "I'll kill you all!", Azusa says swinging her Axe. Everyone: "AH!" Blala: "Get her the hell out of here!" Chef then puts a stray jacket on her and drags Azusa to the Boat of Losers and throws her on board. Azusa: "No". "TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!", Azusa yells as the Boat of Losers takes her away. Chris: "Have fun in the Insane Asylum", Chris say. "That's it for today's episode". "Join us next week to see another camper walk the Dock of Shame". "On TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP!" Category:Blog posts